Inazuma Brasil: Un Futuro Oscuro
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Habían conquistado el trofeo de la FFI, y ya pasado los años un nuevo torneo los llamaría a ser un equipo de nuevo, pero desde las sombras se mueven los hilos de un suceso que cambiara la historia de todos, su pasado presente y futuro, como dice la famosa frase "Nadie tiene el mañana asegurado". Se aceptan Oc, capitulo 1 "Cambios" subido.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: toda la saga de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de su empresa creadora Level-5.

* * *

En las afueras de la cárcel de Tokio, Japón

-Ya ha sido un largo tiempo sin estar libre- dijo un hombre de cabello y una gran barba morada mientras que veía el cielo despejado -siempre me pregunte que hacer ahora, me encarcelaron años por la muerte de un hombre, el intento de matar a alguien y por experimentos- comento mientras en su mano derecha sujetaba un monóculo algo sucio pero que aun se mantenía en buena condiciones -ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo lo que dijo ese chico, creo que debo ver todo desde una perspectiva distinta- coloco el monóculo en su ojo derecho y miro seriamente el cielo -creo que es hora de que lo intente otra vez-.

-Recuerde que solo le dieron libertad condicional, no lo arruine otra vez- comento el oficial de policía que custodiaba la entrada de la cárcel.

-Ya no soy el hombre al que se le acuso todos esos crímenes- respondió fríamente.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, o me equivoco, Bayhan Garshield-.

-Ya lo veremos oficial, y vera que he cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo- dijo Garshield emprendiendo rumbo lejos de la cárcel -y creo ya saber por donde comenzar de nuevo-.

* * *

Buenas a todos, soy Frost escritor desde hace unos tres años de historias de Inazuma Eleven (o Super Once como son conocidos aquí en Latino América) y les traigo el siguiente fic.

Este fic es la versión definitiva de ya un fic que ya lo he escrito ya dos veces, la original que de por sí ya tenía errores primero de escritura y luego en lo que respecta a la organizacion de los equipos que juegan en el mundial, error que cometi dos veces, y la versión mejorada que solo fueron los primeros dos capítulos y que luego después de meditarlo mucho decidí empezar de nuevo.

Bueno este fic acepto Oc, no acepto en Japón porque es una sorpresa que ya verán luego conforme avance el fic y los equipos van a ser mixtos (debo admitir en el primer FFI de la serie original debieron poner a algunas chicas).

Oc

Nombre y Apellidos.

Edad (entre los 14 a 18 años)

Apariencia (detallada).

Ropa formal y casual.

Equipo: tienen entre Estados Unidos, Francia, Inglaterra, Mexico, Rusia, Italia, Corea, España, Brasil, Australia, Argentina, Chile, Alemania, Portugal y el Congo.

Posición: portero/a, defensa, libero/a, medio campo, media punta o delantero/a, y gerente si desean.

Dorsal: el numero que ocupan en la camiseta.

Técnicas con su descripción.

Historia: los hechos que pasaron antes de llegar a la selección y como llegaron a entrar en el equipo.

Extras.

Y una cosa más, si desean tener Keshin (o Avatares como les guste llamar) lo dicen, es opcional esto.

No hay límite de Oc por lector, es libre.

Yo ahora me daré un tiempo para reflexionar sobre varias cosas que voy a hacer en este fic y cosas personales por lo que pasara un tiempo para que este el próximo capitulo. Eso es todo que tengan una buena semana todos.

See-ya


	2. Cambios

La saga Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de su empresa creadora Level-5.

* * *

Ciudad Inazuma, restaurant Rai Rai Kagen.

-En otras noticias el criminal Bayhan Garshield ha sido puesto en libertad tras cumplir su condena en la prisión de Tokio- se oyó la voz del presentador de noticias en la televisión en el vació restaurante, solo su dueño oía la noticia mientras recogía los últimos platos que quedaron de esa noche.

-¿Libertad?- comento el dueño del restaurante y ex entrenador del Raimon, Seigoru Hibiki.

-Como han de recordar Garshield fue condenado por años en la cárcel por el intento de homicidio de Daisuke Endo, experimentar con jugadores de la FFI y ser responsable de la muerte de Reiji Kageyama ex entrenador de Italia los Orfeos y el instituto japonés Teikoku, cuando se le entrevisto este declaro que ya no era un criminal y que su próximo objetivo es…- fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes de que Hibiki apagara el televisor.

-Jum… me pregunto quien en su sano juicio le creería a ese hombre que ha cambiado- dijo Hibiki volviendo a la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente.

El sol entraba débilmente en la habitación de cierto portero de banda naranja, quien se movía entre sus sabanas.

-No… dejare que ese gol pase- dijo Endo, otra vez soñaba en un partido contra un rival fuerte.

-Y hoy la federación japonesa de fútbol dará a conocer los jugadores que representaran a Japón en mundial de fútbol que se realizara en Brasil, jugadores como Satoru Endo, Shuuya Goenji, Yuuto Kidou entre otros quienes ganaron la FFI hace años podrían estar- se oyó el televisor entre el silencio de la habitación.

-¡Satoru!- grito la madre de Endo –Como después de años sigue siendo tan holgazan, ¡Satoru despierta ya son las once del día!-.

-¡Es temprano mamá déjame dormir!- dijo Endo volviendo dormir, pero despertó de golpe -¡Las once del día!- miro con pánico el reloj y se levanto de su cama -¡Maldición es tarde!- tomo lo primero que encontró, una camiseta naranja, una chaqueta blanca con dos franjas naranjas en los brazos y unos pantalones azules. Bajo a toda velocidad por las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Adiós mamá nos vemos luego!- dijo Endo abriendo la puerta.

-¡Satoru espera hay algo…-.

-Ahora no mamá tengo prisa- fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes que se oyera un fuerte portazo.

Endo corría por las calles a toda velocidad, preguntándose una y otra vez porque se había quedado dormido.

-Ya falta poco, casi llego-.

-Eh Endo- dijo un chico moreno de pelo color crema, vestía una camiseta negra con una chaqueta roja y pantalones azul oscuro.

-Eh, ¡Eh Goenji!- dijo con emoción Endo –has vuelto, tantos años que note veía-.

-Si, ha sido mucho tiempo- respondió Goenji -¿Pasa algo?-.

-¡Porque dices eso con tanta tranquilidad se supone que teníamos que estar hace una hora en…-.

-Veo que no recibiste el mensaje del entrenador Hibiki- dijo Goenji, Endo solo lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué… mensaje?-.

-Pues que… cambiaron la hora y el lugar- comento Goenji.

-¡Que cambiaron la hora y el lugar!- exclamo Endo –Y porque nadie me lo dijo–Endo quedo pensativo hasta que recordó –Satoru espera hay algo…- resonó e su cabeza lo que le quería decir su madre –eh ya veo, olvida eso ultimo- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Va a ser dentro de una hora más en el estadio Neo Inazuma- comento Goenji.

-Genial, después de tanto tiempo volveremos a juntarnos todos como equipo- comento Endo con su característica emoción.

-Veo que no sabe de eso- pensó Goenji.

Flashback, Hamburgo Alemania.

-Shuuya Goenji-.

-Entrenador Kudo- respondió Goenji.

-Ven te invito algo de comer- dijo el entrenador de Japón.

30 minutos después.

-Con que, ser parte de la selección de Japón para ir a Brasil- comento Goenji mirando por la ventana del restaurant.

-Asi es, creo saber cual es tu respuesta- dijo Kudo mientras tomaba algo de café.

-Cuente conmigo- respondió Goenji con determinación.

-Pero debo decirte algo, no creas que tienes un puesto asegurado- dijo con seriedad Kudo –esta vez si el jugador no cumple las expectativas simplemente queda fuera del equipo, además hay varios nuevos jugadores que consiguieron entrar al equipo, así que lo único que te diré es que no flaquees en ningún momento-.

Fin del Flashback.

-No me sorprendería si no viera a alguien- pensó Goenji mientras seguía a Endo al estadio.

Una hora después, Estadio Neo Inazuma.

-¡Finalmente llego el día!- grito con emoción el comentarista ante un estadio lleno de fanáticos de Japón –hoy conoceremos los nombres de los jugadores que representaran a Japón camino al mundial de Brasil, dentro de una semana será el primer de la clasificatoria asiática que ya tiene a Corea los Dragones de Fuego clasificados al mundial-.

En los camerinos.

-Mola, los nuevos uniformes están de lujo- dijo Endo viendo en nuevo uniforme, una camiseta blanca con una franja negra y los pantalones negros (es el que ocupan en Inazuma Legend Japan).

-Asi es- comento Goenji, ahora la camiseta era azul oscuro con dos líneas blancas y pantalones blancos (el mismo de Inazuma Legend Japan).

-Ha sido mucho tiempo Goenji- dijo un chico pelo plateado con puntas a los lados y con algunas puntas la frente.

-¡Fubuki!- exclamo Endo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlo capitán- comento otro chico de cabello negro en puntas y ahora con un flequillo.

-Eh porque tanta formalidad ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho- dijo un chico pelo rosado usando un par de gafas.

-Toramaru, Tsunami-.

-Vaya aun me sorprender que te haya crecido el pelo ushishi- comento burlonamente un chico de pelo azul con puntas a los lados.

-¡Ya cállate Kogure!- comento con furia el chico que alguna vez su pelo era un mohicano café con bordes grises, ahora su pelo había crecido –además después de todos estos años no has crecido mucho que digamos- respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-No es gracioso Fudou-.

-Debías ser tan directo Fudou- dijo un chico cabello gris y con un parche marrón cubriéndole el ojo derecho.

-Y cuando Fudou no ha sido directo- comento alguien de pelo largo turquesa similar al de Edgar, tapándole un ojo.

-Sakuma, Kazemaru- dijo Endo.

-Creo… que tengo que ir al baño- comento nervioso Kabeyama, después de años su afro mas grande.

-Calmate Kabeyama- dijo serio Tobitaka, con su pelo algo crecido pero manteniendo la misma forma.

-Serio como siempre he Tobitaka- dijo Goenji.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos o no Endo- dijo un chico peli rojo de lentes sentado en uno de los banquillos que había en el camerino.

-Hiroto, ya me preguntaba si estarías aquí- dijo Endo, quien empezó a mirar a todos lados –oigan, y Tachimukai, Kido y Someoka- pregunto.

-Pues…- Sakuma estaba por hablar hasta que…

-Oigan ya están listos, tienen que salir al campo para que los presenten- dijo un asistente.

-Eh si ya vamos- respondió Endo.

En el campo.

-Estos son los jugadores parte de los jugadores que nos representaran en el mundial, la mayoría es parte del equipo Inazuma Japón ganador del torneo de la FFI internacional hace ya años- dijo el comentarista.

-Increíble- comento Endo viendo la cantidad de gente en el estadio.

-Creo que ahora si necesito ir al baño- dijo nervioso Kabeyama.

-Un momento como es eso de parte de los jugadores- dijo Tsunami cruzándose de brazos.

-En esta oportunidad se les dio la oportunidad a varios jugadores- siguió hablando el comentarista –y estos jugadores son la novedad en la selección-.

-Estos- dijo Endo, todos dirigieron su mirada a un lado del campo en la que habían unos jugadores esperando.

-El segundo portero del equipo, fue nombrado el rey de los porteros hace años, Kojiro Genda- dijo comentarista, el ex portero de Teikoku solo se cruzo de brazos, llevaba la misma camiseta que Endo pero en vez de blanco era naranja oscuro con una franja negra –en defensa, una fría barrera defensiva, Kurahake Clara- presento el comentarista a la ex defensa del equipo polvo de diamante del instituto alíen, una chica pelo azul con dos broches amarillos –en el medio campo, el nuevo estratega que creara las jugadas, Gakuya Otomura- el ex jugador de Okinawa de pelo celeste, lentes y sus característicos audífonos no presto atención, solo seguía el ritmo de la música –otro medio campista, jugador de Inazuma Japan durante la clasificatoria asiática, Ryuji Midorikawa- el chico de pelo verde había cambiado, seguía manteniendo varias mechas pero su coleta ahora asemejaba mas el pelo que llevaba durante el instituto alien, levanto su brazo para saludar al resto del equipo –ya casi están todos los nuevos jugadores, presentamos a la ultima medio campista que no dudara en tirar a la portería, Reina Yagami- ese nombre causo sorpresa en Hiroto, la chica de pelo azul con sus dos característicos mechones bancos solo miraba al frente fijo.

-Reina, lo logro- pensaba Hiroto.

-Ahora el nuevo delantero, fue uno de los delanteros de Neo Japón, Osamu Saginuma- el chico de pelo negro miro fijamente al resto del equipo con una sonrisa confiada.

-Dessarm- dijo Endo sorprendido, pasando a mostrar una sonrisa.

-Pero las palabras no solo bastan, los jugadores deben demostrar que están a la altura, el primero es Genda- el mencionado se puso en la portería y tiraron un balón en frente de el.

-Supongo que alguien de nosotros debe tirar- dijo Fubuki, empezó a caminar hacia el balón pero Goenji se le adelanto -¡Pero que!-.

-¡Goenji!- exclamo Endo

-¡Wow, Goenji avanza a toda velocidad hacia el balón!- exclamo el comentarista.

-Je, vamos Goenji- dijo Genda confiado.

Goenji movio su brazo creando algunas llamas, luego lanza el balón por los aires y salta girando mientras el fuego lo seguía formando un torbellino –Autentica Helice Dinamita (Shin Bakunetsu Screw)- finalmente frente al balón y con su pie rodeado en fuego patea con fuerza el balón.

-Fácil- Genda adopto una postura de ataque con sus manos asemejando a los colmillos de un animal, mientras una pantera aparece rugiendo ferozmente.

-Maldición no pensara- dijo Sakuma.

-Colmillo de la Bestia (Beast Fang)- Genda separo ambas manos mientras se creaban en cada una de sus manos colmillos similares al de la pantera atrapando el balón y deteniéndolo –un buen tiro-.

-¡Increíble atrapada de Genda, detuvo el tiro sin ninguna dificultad!- exclamo el comentarista mientras la gente aplaudía. Goenji miro fijamente y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

- E-E-Esa era… era- decía Kabeyama con nerviosismo.

-Si era la técnica prohibida- dijo Sakuma –pero la realizo como si nada-.

-¿Qué es eso de la técnica prohibida?- comento Toramaru.

-Es una historia larga Toramaru- dijo Kazemaru.

-Ahora el resto de los jugadores demostraran su capacidad en tirar a portería, el primero es Saniguma Osamu-.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Endo –yo voy a enfrentar ese tiro si no les molesta- se puso en la portería -¡Vamos Osamu!-.

-¡Ok Endo!- dijo Osamu antes de desaparecer dentro de un portal que se creo en el suelo, dentro de una dimensión alterna da una vuelta y patea el balón que toma la forma de una flecha morada -¡Gungnir V4!- el tiro vuelve a la dimensión.

Endo salto alto y un gran demonio apareció detrás de el –Martillo de Ira V3 (Ikari no Tetsui)- el demonio da un fuerte golpe al balón pero poco a poco iba cediendo –Maldición no pensaba que seria tan fuerte- a pesar de todo esfuerzo la técnica fue derrotada con suma facilidad y el balón se fue con fuerza al fondo de la red.

-¡Gol! ¡Perfecta ejecución de Saniguma Osamu!- exclamaba emocionado el comentarista.

-Vaya… que gran tiro Osamu- dijo Endo.

-Después de todo este tiempo, al fin te pude vencer Endo- comento Osamu.

-¡Creo que es suficiente!- desde un palco del estadio, el entrenador Michiya Kudo –Todos los jugadores se pueden formarse en una sola línea-.

-¡Increíble, conseguiste entrar Otomura!- dijo Tsunami alzando su mano, sin embargo.

-Tukutum Tukutum- tarareaba Otomura el ritmo de la canción ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Eh ya veo-.

-Si, fue algo difícil pero lo conseguí- finalmente respondió.

-Eh, felicidades Midorikawa- dijo Hiroto.

-Gracias, esta vez no pienso lesionarme y perder la oportunidad- respondió el pelo verde.

-Lo misma para ti, Clara- continúo Hiroto.

-Um, muchas gracias Hiroto- respondió Clara.

-Ejem Ejem- Midorikawa le indico a Hiroto a cierta persona.

-Um bueno-.

-Anda no seas tímido- dijo Midorikawa dándole un empujón.

-¡Midorikawa!-.

-Ya se lo que vas a decirme Hiroto- dijo Reina.

-Aun así, te felicito- dijo Hiroto.

-Gracias-.

-Eh Genda-.

-Sakuma, que hay de nuevo- comento el ex portero del Teikoku.

-Porque suenas tan calmado, esa era la técnica prohibida, pero aun así la realizaste como si nada- dijo Sakuma serio.

-De que hablas, que eso de técnica prohibida- pregunto Genda.

-Como es eso de "de que hablo", no recuerdes ese partido como el equipo Shin Teikoku- exclamo Sakuma.

-No recuerdo eso, ademas esta es una técnica como cualquier otra-.

-Una técnica como cualquier otra- respondió confundido el ex delantero del Teikoku.

-¡Atención todos! ¡El ministro Zaizen quiere decir algunas palabras!- grito Kudo desde un palco del estadio mientras el ministro se acerco a un micrófono que estaba ahí.

-Es bueno ver que todos están en buena forma después de tanto tiempo- comento el ministro Zaizen –es casi el mismo discurso que le di a Inazuma Japan hace años antes de que se embarcaran a la isla Lillicott, así que seré breve, no importa que tan lejos estén siempre estos fanáticos estarán para apoyarlos, les deseo la mejor de las suertes y esperamos que puedan traer la copa a casa-.

Mientras en las gradas.

-Vaya, al parecer tenemos algunos cambios en el equipo- afirmo un chico de pelo rojo oscuro y piel morena oculto en la entrada a las gradas.

-Aun así, resulta ser un equipo débil Desta- comento otro chico de pelo rojo carmesí amarrado en una coleta.

-Con algo de suerte ganaran, pero tarde o temprano estarán condenados Sain- dijo Desta con un tono burlón.

-Poco a poco, Desta-.

-Poco a poco dices-.

-Según nos dijeron, de a poco van alterando el pasado de algunos jugadores sin afectar el presente, primero acabaran con el equipo en si, y luego desaparecerán uno por uno-.

-No hay una forma más rápida de hacer esto- dijo el delantero de los Ángeles Oscuros.

-La hay, pero así es mas divertido- dijo Sain saliendo de donde estaba escondido con un ojo completamente negro con la pupila morada y parte de la piel de su cara desquebrajada.

-Como quieras-.

Estadio de San Diego, California.

Una densa niebla cubre gran parte del campo mientras el balón avanza a la portería, pero varias ramas le impidieron el paso.

-¡Niebla del Bosque bloquea el tiro! ¡Jacqueline Black ha detenido todo!- exclamaba el comentarista.

Pi Piiiiiiii

-¡Se acabo el partido, Estados Unidos clasifica al mundial al ganar por cuatro goles contra cero!-.

-Yahoo asi se hace- exclamo Dylan, uno de los delanteros de Estados Unidos.

-Esta vez no vamos a perder- respondió Mark, el capitán del equipo.

Una algarabía se desato en el estadio, gran parte del equipo celebraba la clasificación, excepto.

-Maldición, lo habrán visto- comento una joven de 15 años de tez caucásica, cabello café en una cola de caballo que miraba con algo de nerviosismo.

-Eh Jaqui todo bien- dijo Mark.

-Bueno, la verdad-.

-Tranquila quizás tus padres están mas ocupados viendo otra cosa que un partido de fútbol- afirmo Dylan.

-Tienen razón- dijo Jaqueline -Seguro están en una junta de negocios o algo así, pero seguramente saldrán en las noticias, que mas da- pensó.

De vuelta a Japón.

-Y porque nunca hay un buen equipo sin un entrenador que los lleve a la victoria- continuo el ministro Zaizen -es por eso que presento al nuevo entrenador- un señor de barba morada avanzo hacia el palco y miro fijamente a el equipo.

-Maldición, es imposible- comento Endo conteniendo su rabia, esa misma persona en la isla Lillicott volvía a aparecer como si todo que paso no tuviera importancia -maldita sea, Grashield-.

* * *

Frost: ¡Hola que tal que paso que pasara! Ok no, bueno traigo el segundo capitulo que en los años que llevo aquí es el primero que me ha causado problemas al escribir, porque razón, es algo horrible y que no quiero recorda- fue una tranquila tarde de Otoño, ok hablando en serio mi otro notebook se hecho a perder... ya no servia el disco duro y tuve que llevarlo a un servicio técnico... cosa que fue hace mes y medio y dicen que todavía no lo tienen... y tenia todas las historias y betas de los siguientes capítulos y de varias historias mas, así que tuve que usar un computador antiguo que tenia, tuve que reescribir la historia, y ese mismo día no se guardo bien el word y tuve que reescribirlo otra vez y se me estaba acabando la paciencia... pero en fin termine por escribir todo el capitulo, los planes originales eran principalmente presentar mas Oc, que corresponderían a los equipos de Chile, Estados Unidos (que fue el Oc de Fanny Taka que pude escribir) y Corea; en donde están los Oc blackymandis, Yui chan Terumi, y Pie Shirayama, para así el próximo capitulo presentar a los de Mexico y Argentina que terminando siendo mas Oc en los equipos, ademas de desarrollar mas la ultima parte de este capitulo para así empezar de una vez esto, pero debido al contratiempo que sufrí y el poco tiempo libre del cual dispongo se me ha sido muy difícil.

Fanny Taka espero que te guste como presente a tu Oc (que no es como lo esperaba pero debido a los problemas) y a los demás el próximo capitulo, el cual espero que no ocurra nada, presentare a todos si es posible... pues claro que es posible, aun acepto Oc toda la plantilla esta en el prologo del fic y bueno eso es todo las mejores de las suertes a todos y hasta la próxima.

See-ya

* * *

Avance próximo capitulo.

Es imposible que Garshield sea nuestro entrenador y menos después de lo que hizo, pero debemos concentrarnos, si ganamos el torneo estaremos en Brasil.

El próximo capitulo: "Estrellándose contra una muralla, el primer partido por la clasificación"


End file.
